Blade of Darkness: The Shadow's Land
by Bloody Black Death
Summary: Uzumaki, Naruto is boy who begins to change under the pressure of intense hate. He begins to train himself secretly, growing stronger with the help of Kyuubi while under the mask of being a total idiot. Sorry! I'm not good with summaries. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Naruto is not mine but this story is. Kishimoto owns Naruto.

A/N: This is my first story to ever keep my interest. So, hopefully everyone would start to review and like it! Enjoy!

"Blade of Darkness: The Shadow's Land"

-Prologue-

Every night, a boy of 3 years could be seen walking around aimlessly. He was a bit short from the average height of the children. He would cry whenever he was alone in the Park. He kept wondering why he was alone and why do the villagers hate him.

"Why am I even here when I have no one around?" He often tries to escape from the village but ninjas working under the Hokage would always bring him back.

He tries to kill himself several times but the Sandaime Hokage would always be there in time to send him to the hospital to heal the wounds.

This boy here is Uzumaki, Naruto, The son of the Yondaime Hokage.

Fate would bend over his will and will cease to exist.

All those who stands on his way would die and he would stand at the top.

He would be a legend as it is his destiny. This is the story of the Maelstorm's Chaos.

ooXXxxXXoo

Sorry for the short prologue! I now know how to edit stories here! So, some chapters might be different after it was published.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fateful Meeting

A/N: Thanks for the views guys! Sorry if it's so short! I just wanted it that way. I'm not good at making long stories as well. It inspired me so much to update again much faster. Don't worry, I'll update as much as I can. Nothing would stop me from making you all happy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Where am I?" Naruto thought. All he could see was an dark, endless sewer.

"**Come closer, child" **An inhuman voice said aloud.

He walked towards the voice but no matter what he did, he could not get closer to the voice. Instead of getting closer, the voice kept going farther and farther away from him.

He ran as fast as his legs could go towards it. He now stood in front of a huge cage. Two big red eyes was seen.

"What a huge fox!" Naruto thought in awe. The fox inside the cage smirked at him.

**"It seems my container has finally come to me."**

"Who are you? Why am I here? And why are you in a cage? Why-" Naruto was cut of by the fox.

"**I am the Nine fox tails, Kyuubi. I have called you here to make a deal and Your Yondaime sealed me in your body to save you pathetic village. I am also the reason why you were hated."**

Then memories of all the hate and glares of the villagers suddenly went to his mind. "So that's why they hate me." He thought sadly.

"Why did you attack the village?" He asked. He wondered why did the Lord of the demons attacked Konoha when it's a peaceful village.

The Kyuubi sighed, **"I was attacked by ninjas from Konoha when I was sleeping in my den, just a few miles away from Konoha. They tried to contain me by attacking me with powerful jutsus.**

**Of course, I ignored them as jutsus don't really affect me. But then one of them went infront of me and hypnotised me with a pair of sharingans.**

**I wasn't affected by it at first. When they saw it hadn't gone as planned they retreated. So, I took a nap again. The next thing I know I'm inside your body.**

**I grew angry at being here here but I calmed myself down immediately before something bad happens. Then I looked at your memories from when you were born.**

**I saw myself attacking your villages with a man standing on top of my head.**

**Your Yondaime was fighting the man while I was crushing your village. I then saw myself going to you but your Yondaime beside a woman stand in front of you to protect you then your Youndaime sealed me inside you while he was dying.**

**The woman and your Yondaime said this, "Naruto, We're so sorry we're gonna leave you alone. Grow up strong and be the best ninja there ever was. We'll watch you from above." Then I met you. As simple as that."**

Naruto absorbed all Kyuubi said. Then it hit him. The villagers were hating him for Kyuubi but Kyuubi was innocent.

"Even if you attacked the village, there's reason for the villagers to hate me. They are fools if they can't move on." Naruto solemnly said.

Naruto went inside the cage and hugged Kyuubi. This action shocked Kyuubi.

"I forgive you." Those three words made Kyuubi suprised.

It touched Kyuubi's heart that one boy would forgive him for all the burden he helped put in the boy.

"**Tell you what, kit. The deal I was about to say to you is now off, because I promise to make you the strongest ninja that has ever walked the earth!" **He puffed.

Naruto was shocked. Then he sobbed out loudly, "Thank you so much! You're the best Kyuubi! No one has ever help me this much before."

Naruto cried until he was fast asleep with Kyuubi on his side.

"**Thank you, Kit. Rest well for tomorrow will be a better day than before."**

Kyuubi wished there was more he could do for the boy other than make him strong. He would just have to wait and see for himself what the boy would do in the near future.


End file.
